


Forever Chasing After You

by articcat621



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Competitive Ginny Weasley, F/M, Flirting, Marriage Proposal, Not Canon Compliant, Romance, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 18:09:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17565446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: A perfect, fall evening at the Burrow sets the scene just right for Blaise.





	Forever Chasing After You

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Written for Draco's Den Roll-A-Drabble. My prompt was Blaise Zabini/Ginny Weasley & Proposal. Enjoy this bit of sweetness.
> 
> Disclaimer: Harry Potter characters are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended

Ginny sat perched on her broom, watching as Blaise zipped around the backyard of the Burrow. The family had just finished up a friendly match in the back, and everyone else had left to go inside. Blaise and Ginny had wanted to spend a few more minutes outside on their brooms. It was a perfect fall evening, and the air was starting to get refreshingly cool.

Ginny let out a happy sigh as she watched Baise fly. He loved to fly - it was something that the two of them had in common. In fact, it was what had brought them close, to begin with.

During Ginny’s sixth year, she would often sneak out to the Quidditch pitch to relieve some stress and anxiety regarding everything going on with the war. Blaise had caught her one night, and instead of turning her in, he joined her. They had grown a tentative friendship, and after the defeat of Voldemort, the two of them officially became a couple. Her family had been opposed at first due to Blaise being a Slytherin, but eventually, they came around. It had been a year since they started dating, and now Blaise was practically part of the family.

“Are you going to fly or just watch me?” Blaise shouted at her, breaking her from her thoughts.

Ginny laughed. “Want to race?”

“To the pond?” Blaise asked, grinning at her. “You know I’m going to beat you.” He waggled his brows.

Ginny laughed. “You wish, but you’re on.” She positioned her broom next to Blaise and got ready to go.

“Three, two, one!” Blaise shouted, taking off quickly. 

Ginny urged her broom on faster, gaining on Blaise. With a triumphant grin, she flew past him, hurtling towards the family pond. “Yes!” she cried out, reaching their destination.

She slowed her pace, landing on the grass. Sitting down, she exhaled deeply, trying to calm her body from the racing adrenaline that she was feeling. 

Blaise joined her moments later. “Nicely done,” he commented, sitting next to her. He, too, was breathing heavy. 

Ginny lay back in the grass, exhaling. “You know I love you, yeah?” She looked at Blaise from the corner of her eye.

Blaise chuckled. “I know, Ginny.” Reaching down, he placed his hand over hers. “I love you.”

“I know I don’t say it enough, but I do. I love you.” Ginny squeezed his hand. 

“You know, I’ve been meaning to ask you something,” Blaise began, clearing his throat nervously. He scooted closer to Ginny, looking down at her.

“What’s that?” she asked, smiling at him.

Blaise reached into his pocket and pulled out a small box. “Ginny, I… I know we haven’t been together a very long time, but I’d be honoured if you’d be my wife?” He opened the ring box, revealing a small diamond. 

Ginny sat upright quickly, her eyes wide. “Blaise, I, yes!” She launched herself at him, kissing him firmly. “I love you, and I’d love to be your wife.” She kissed him once more.

Blaise grinned, sliding the ring on her finger and then kissed her tenderly. He cupped her cheek, smiling softly at her. “I love you.”

“I love you, now, why don’t we race back to the Burrow? I want to show my Mum, and I’m sure she’ll be ecstatic.”

Blaise stood and helped Ginny to her feet. “You’re on, but I’m going to win this time.”

“Doubt it,” Ginny said cheekily, hopping on her broom and taking off without waiting for Blaise.

“Cheater,” he murmured, shaking his head. Mounting his broom, he chased after her - as he knew he would be for the rest of his life.


End file.
